darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
901
Paul tries to get Carolyn to leave Collinsport with him. Synopsis Teaser : Night on the great estate of Collinwood. A crucial night for all who live here. For in the neighboring village, Paul Stoddard has discovered something which will affect everyone at the great house. Twenty years before, he had sold his most prized possession to a strange man named Strak. An incident he had forgotten, until his memory was prodded this night. Paul recalls the incident in 1949 where he sold Strak his most precious possession. Barnabas reminds him that Carolyn is the payment that is due. Act I Paul tries to convince Barnabas that Carolyn isn't his most precious possession, but to no avail. Barnabas dismisses Paul and Carolyn, but he assures Paul that he will be seeing Paul again very soon. Paul tells Carolyn to go back to Collinwood and forget all about him, but she refuses. As the two prepare to leave, Roger walks in. He is there to take Carolyn home, but she refuses to go with him, and leaves with Paul instead. Roger sits down with Barnabas, and wonders why he was having a meeting with Paul. Barnabas manages to dodge Roger's questions and leaves, but Roger appears suspicious. Carolyn takes Paul back to his hotel room. She tells Paul he should go see Julia for help, but he refuses, and says he only wants to get as far away from Collinsport as he can, so "they" can't find him. Paul tries to get Carolyn to go away with him, but she doesn't want to leave. Carolyn tells him that the only hope for him is in Collinsport, but Paul says if that's the case, then there is no hope for him. Act II Carolyn returns to Collinwood and yells at Roger for following her to the Blue Whale. Roger tries to tell her that she shouldn't be hanging around Paul, and all he is after is money. He then gives Carolyn a check for $5,000 dollars (made out to Paul) to get him to leave town. Roger tells Carolyn he should try to give it to him, just to see how he reacts. Megan is at the antique shop, holding Joseph. Barnabas enters, and notices how the baby is growing "so fast." Carolyn arrives at the shop, ready for a day of work. She apologizes to Barnabas for what happened the previous night at the Blue Whale. Barnabas instructs Carolyn to continue caring for Paul, and everything will be fine. Paul is sleeping in his hotel room as Barnabas enters. Paul assumes that he is there to take Carolyn. He asks why they want her, to which Barnabas replies "we need her." Barnabas tells Paul that he must stay in Collinsport, or something bad will happen to Carolyn. Paul, becoming increasingly frustrated with what Barnabas is telling him, pulls out a gun and threatens to kill him. Act III Paul pulls the trigger, but no bullets are fired. Barnabas explains he emptied the gun, saying "we know everything you're going to do before you do it." The phone then rings. It's Carolyn calling from the antique shop, asking how he is doing. Paul lies and says he is feeling better, but says he doesn't plan on leaving Collinsport anymore, because he has no place to go. Barnabas says he is glad that Paul is finally seeing things "our way." Megan and Carolyn are talking at the antique shop. Megan says she has something to show her, and runs upstairs (with the baby) to get it. Meanwhile, the phone rings. It's Philip, asking to speak with Megan. Carolyn runs up the stairs to get Megan. As Carolyn is walking around upstairs, she hears the sound of breathing coming from the Chosen Room. Memorable quotes : Carolyn (to Roger): You're the most rigid man I have ever met. ---- : Barnabas: Carolyn, this may sound strangely Victorian, but I suggest that love will prove a cure for your father...your love. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 902. * Louis Edmonds returns to the cast after an absence of 29 episodes. * This is the first episode where the credits say "Starring Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins", and from now on whenever Joan Bennett is part of the credited cast, Frid's credit will be "Also Starring". Story * Megan is an only child; she loved her father very much. * Philip found a pewter candlestick at the Fillmore Farm yesterday. * TIMELINE: Day 341 begins, and will end in 903. It was last night when Paul got hysterical at the Blue Whale. Carolyn plans to stop by at Paul's hotel room later to see him. Bloopers and continuity errors * The set of Paul's room at the Collinsport Inn has changed from the previous episode, with the pentagram no longer on the floor and furniture being moved around. * A boom microphone shadow is clearly noticeable moving across Paul's body while he talks with Barnabas in his hotel room. * In the previous couple of episodes, the doorknob to Paul's hotel room (which we see in closeup) is attached directly to the door. In this episode, there is an escutcheon plate on the door for the knob. * When Barnabas enters Paul's room and says, "Ah, I've awakened you," the mic does not properly pick up his line. * When Barnabas enters Paul's room, he says it's a lovely day, turns on a light, and raises the window shade, but there's no indication that there is any sunlight. When Carolyn calls a few minutes later and we see her talking on the phone in the shop to Paul, it is clearly daytime outside the antique shop windows. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 901 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 901 - Sympathy for the Devil0901